The Changer
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: Bella Swan se muda a Forks para vivir con Charlie, pero ella no es lo que aparenta. Parece conocer sobre la existencia de los Cullen y su mundo. ¿Pero cómo? Algo es diferente en ella, y no sólo por su extraña esencia y comportamiento. Bella es otra cosa...
1. 1 Primera Vista

**Disclaimer - Esta historia pertenece a Not All Heroes Wear Capes, yo sólo la traduzco. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Primera vista

Salí de mi adorada camioneta roja, mi seguridad, al mundo. Al húmedo, turbio y verde mundo de Forks. No me gustaba aquí, pero debo admitir que tenía algo de bueno este lugar. Puedo ser yo misma aquí, puedo ser lo que realmente soy, independientemente de lo que eso sea.

¡Ugh! ¡No me estoy metiendo con esto ahora! He pasado años y años pensando en lo que soy, y sigo sin poder entenderlo. No soy normal, eso es seguro.

Caminé rápidamente a través del estacionamiento dirigiéndome a la oficinas, que suponía era el edificio con el letrero que decía "Oficina". Mmm… no lo sé, sólo era como un presentimiento.

Apenas había llegado del otro lado de la acera cuando me congelé al detectar cinco esencias diferentes. ¡Yo conocía esas esencias! Sabía lo que significaba. Pero… no, ellos no podían estar aquí. ¿¡En el instituto!?

 _¿¡Cinco!?_ , pensé, _¿Por qué hay cinco de ellos aquí? ¿Qué están planeando? ¿Quién los envió? ¿Es una trampa?_

¡No podía creerlo! Pensé que había conseguido librarme de ellos, pero aparentemente me había equivocado.

Había estado parada por, al menos, tres minutos y comenzaba a recibir algunas miradas extrañas de los demás estudiantes, así que apresuré el paso hacia la oficina, tratando de permanecer con la cabeza agachada, manteniendo un perfil bajo; mientras más rápido llegara hasta el edificio, más rápido podría largarme de allí. Claro que todo eso se fue por la ventana cuando mencioné mi nombre.

– ¿Isabella Swan? ¿La hija del jefe de policía Swan? Estuvimos esperando tu llegada –dijo la mujer detrás del pequeño escritorio de madera. Estaba segura de que trató de sonar alegre y animada, pero eso sólo me hizo suspirar. ¡Genial! No se suponía que Charlie alardeara de mí, se suponía que iba a tener una vida tranquila (no se diga "normal")… ¡Tener un perfil bajo! ¿Cómo iba a poder tener una vida así cuando había personas hablando de mí en todos lados? ¡Ellos me encontrarían en cuestión de tiempo!

Agradecí a la mujer que me atendió y le dediqué una falsa sonrisa después de que me entregara la hoja de mis horarios, un mapa de la escuela y todo lo que podría llegar a "necesitar", antes de salir.

Primero tenía Inglés. Me gustaba esta materia; mi antigua maestra era realmente agradable y siempre me apoyaba, incluso me había mencionado que podría llegar a ser una buena escritora… Sí, claro. Con la vida que llevaba, ¿cuándo podría tener si quiera la oportunidad o suerte de escribir? ¿Y qué había con esas cinco personas? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Serían profesores? Si lo eran, tendría un gran problema. ¿Y qué si eran estudiantes? ¡Eso sería mucho peor!

Mis cavilaciones me trajeron justo afuera del aula donde debía tomar la clase. Respiré profundamente para no perder la calma pero casi me ahogo con el aire. Había dos esencias de vampiro allí dentro. _¡Demonios!_ , maldije para mis adentros; debía entrar, no podía no hacerlo. Si no asistía a clases, estaba segura de que Charlie se enteraría, y si lo hacía, ¿qué se suponía que le diría? ¿"Lo siento, Charlie, pero si entraba a ciertas clases me iban a matar"? ¡Cómo si pudiera hacer eso! Charlie era ajeno a mi doble vida y quería que se mantuviera así.

No me permití pensar más acerca del asunto. Abrí la puerta y entré al salón, contenta de que los demás siguieran instalándose. No atraería tanto la atención. Cerré la puerta rápidamente detrás de mí y me dirigí hacia donde la profesora trataba de calmar a un grupo de chicos. El aroma era fuerte aquí, muy fuerte, casi asquerosamente fuerte. Me resistí a mis instintos de salir corriendo. En verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

La profesora Fontirroig (había leído su nombre en la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio) me miró mientras me acercaba y me dedicó una sonrisa, ignorando a los estridentes muchachos en frente de ella. Tomó mi hoja —la hoja que, molestamente, debía ser firmada por cada maestro que me impartiría clases— y se fijó en mi nombre. Me echó un vistazo y sonrió de nuevo. Contuve la mueca; lo malo de los pueblos pequeños, como Forks, es que todo el mundo es entrometido, saben todo acerca de la vida de los demás.

Finalmente firmó la hoja y me la entregó de vuelta, aún sonriendo, y me dijo que tomara asiento donde quisiera. Tenía la sensación de que me agradaría la maestra, parecía alguien fácil de tratar.

Miré alrededor y encontré un lugar vacío al fondo.

Tomé otra bocanada de aire cuando me senté, intentando calmar mis nervios. Estaban aquí. Dos de ellos. Levanté la vista; estaba a salvo, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi llegada. O eso creí.

Mientras observaba mí alrededor, los encontré. No es que fueran difíciles de distinguir.

Estaban sentados al otro lado del salón, pero también en la parte trasera también. Allí estaban, dos inhumanamente pálidos y hermosos chicos. El primero de ellos parecía más un _body builder_ que un estudiante e incluso sentado era mucho más alto que el resto. Tuve que contener la risa al ver su expresión. Su cuerpo lucía escalofriante, enorme y musculoso, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado y me miraba como si tratara de resolver un difícil problema de matemáticas. Parecía un niño pequeño, y su cabello encrespado completó la imagen.

El segundo también era alto, pero no tan alto como su compañero. Tenía el cabello rizado y de color miel, que le caía sobre los ojos; parecía estar confundido por algo. Sus expresiones faciales simplemente no tenían precio. Ambos me miraban como si fuera algo que necesitaban descifrar, y supuse que era un enigma para ellos, a menos que todo se tratara de un acto.

No hice ningún contacto visual, no quería ver el horrible color que me perseguía en mis sueños. Me sentí agradecida de que la profesora comenzara la clase, porque Músculos y Ricitos (como los nombré) tuvieron que voltearse. Suspiré aliviada y me obligué a poner atención a la clase.

Por desgracia, ya había estudiado esa lección. En realidad estaba bastante aburrida, y me entretuve haciendo garabatos en mi cuaderno pero se volvió aburrido también cuando comencé a dibujar ojos de vampiros, por lo que terminé sacando mi Ipod de la mochila. Me aseguré de que el auricular estuviera escondido entre mi cabello y no fuera visible, aunque pensé que había sido atrapada cuando la profesora me llamó para una respuesta, pero era fácil. No me molesté en bajar el volumen del Ipod a pesar de que lo tenía al volumen máximo; podía escucharla perfectamente. Pareció contenta con mi respuesta, y un poco sorprendida por la rapidez en que la contesté. Desafortunadamente, esto atrajo la atención de Músculos y Ricitos, quienes se voltearon para verme de nuevo. Los ignoré, distrayéndome con la canción que estaba reproduciéndose y siguiendo el ritmo con mi pie.

El timbre sonó y todos saltaron fuera de sus asientos para ir a almorzar. Lentamente me saqué el audífono para guardar mi Ipod, tratando de no ser atrapada por la maestra y me levanté. Observé a los dos vampiros conversando al tiempo que caminaban hacia mí pero conseguí echarme la mochila al hombro en cuanto terminé de guardar mis cosas y me apresuré a salir del salón.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, así que me dispuse a seguir a la masa de estudiantes delante de mí hasta que terminé en la cafetería; sin embargo, sería uno de esos eventos sociales en los que estaría sola.

Estaba por darme la vuelta en busca de la soledad de mi camioneta pero, afortunadamente, un grupo de chicas me invitó a comer con ellas y me salvaron. Sus nombres: Jessica, una chica bastante parlanchina a quien no sabía si le agradaba, Lauren, a quien supe casi de inmediato que no era de su agrado, y Angela, una chica le lentes, bastante agradable a decir verdad. Acepté su invitación con una media sonrisa; era un receso de veinte minutos, y no quería ser grosera ni estar sola. Me encontraba a mitad de un interrogatorio por parte de Jessica, cuando entraron.

Los cinco de ellos.

Junto a Músculos estaba una impresionante chica rubia, quien era tan hermosa que casi me mato por la dramática caída de autoestima que me provocó. Me reí en silencio, bajando la cabeza tratando de controlarme antes de levantar la vista de nuevo.

Con Ricitos había una chica que, por su pequeña anatomía y delicadas facciones, asemejaba la apariencia de un duende; parecía realmente preocupada por algo, y estaba aferrada a su brazo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y ahí estaba el otro: el de cabello color bronce. Debo admitir que, a pesar de lo que él fuera, era bellísimo.

Cualquiera que los viera diría que caminaban casualmente hacia su mesa, con movimientos gráciles y seguros pero, por el tiempo que llevaba "frecuentando" a los de su especie, los conocía mejor; todos estaban tensos y, por la manera en que caminaban, en grupo, parecía que se estaban preparando para una batalla. Se sentaron, pero ninguno habló. Extraño. Miraban hacia algún punto en el espacio.

Suspiré despacio y tan bajo que ni siquiera Angela, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, pudo escucharme; sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente audible para que los vampiros giraran su cabeza en mi dirección. Todos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando a que saltara sobre ellos. Okey, esto se estaba tornado cada vez más extraño. Ellos eran los malos no yo, entonces, ¿por qué me tenían miedo? Reflexioné sobre ello mientras los miraba descaradamente, sólo porque sabía que no podrían lastimarme en un cuarto lleno de humanos, no si no querían provocar a los Vulturi.

Entonces fue cuando observé sus ojos.

Eran dorados.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Dorado? ¿Dónde estaba el rojo? ¿O el violeta si es que usaban lentes de contacto? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué permanecían ahí sentados, como si nada, cuando había un cuarto repleto de sangre humana a unos cuantos pasos de ellos? ¿Por qué no estaban atacando? Había tantas preguntas resonando en mi cabeza que comencé a sentirme mareada. No fue hasta que una mano se agitó frente a mi cara que pude desviar la vista de ellos. Me di cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando, las manos temblando sobre mi regazo.

–Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? No te ves con muy buen aspecto –alcancé a escuchar a Angela a través de los golpeteos en mis oídos.

–Se ve pálida –escuché a Jessica decir, con la voz llena de preocupación.

–Ella siempre está pálida, es sólo el color de su piel –no sabía si Lauren lo dijo de mala manera o no, pero no le di importancia. Necesitaba salir de allí, lejos de los vampiros. Necesitaba pensar.

–Errmmm… iré a tomar un poco de aire –les dije rápidamente, levantándome y tomando mi bolso, sin esperar una respuesta y salí corriendo de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Atravesé el pasillo con dirección al estacionamiento y me sentí inmediatamente mejor cuando el frío del viento golpeó mi rostro. Sabía lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba huir. Pero no podía; no me podía arriesgar. No sabía por qué estaban allí pero debía mantener un ojo sobre ellos, sólo para asegurarme que era seguro.

¡Pero no tenía sentido! ¿Por qué sus ojos eran dorados? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Había más con ellos? Un aquelarre de cinco era lo más grande que había conocido pero, ¿qué si no eran los únicos?

Pero sobretodo, ¿por qué habría un grupo de vampiros con ojos dorados asistiendo al instituto de Forks?

* * *

 _Bueno pues... Hola a todos allí afuera._

 _Esta historia la descubrí un día indagando por Internet, en realidad no sabía qué buscaba jajaja pero me agradó mucho la trama :)_

 _La verdad es que no sé si pueda actualizar muy seguido la historia (espero que sí), pues estudio y bla bla, ya saben cómo es esto._

 _Espero sus reviews y comentarios :)_


	2. 2 Desafío

**Anteriormente…**

 _Atravesé las puertas dobles en camino al estacionamiento y me sentí instantáneamente mejor cuando el aire frío golpeó mi rostro. Sabía lo que necesitaba; necesitaba correr, pero no podía. No podía arriesgarme. No sabía por qué se encontraban aquí; debía mantener un ojo sobre ellos, sólo para asegurarme que estaba a salvo._

 _¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿Por qué sus ojos eran dorados? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Había más de ellos? Un grupo de cinco era más grande que el promedio pero, ¿quién sabe?_

 _Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había un grupo de vampiros con ojos dorados asistiendo a la preparatoria de Forks?_

 **Ahora…**

Revisando mi reloj, me di cuenta de que aún tenía diez minutos antes de que el descanso terminara.

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi camioneta, le quité el seguro y me subí, tomando consuelo en la seguridad y comodidad que sólo este montón de óxido y metal podía proveer. El sentimiento fue instantáneo.

No estaba asustada. Bueno, lo estaba, pero conmigo misma; podía manejar a los vampiros, ya había podido con mucho más de cinco antes. Mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, miré por el cristal; había chicos caminando alrededor, algunos descansando sobre los cofres de sus autos. No tenía miedo por mí pero, ¿qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Los inocentes no sabían lo cerca que estaban a morir? No podía hacer nada por ayudarles; si lo hacía, me expondría y _ellos_ me encontrarían y los matarían de todos modos.

Estaba tan confundida. Me sentía tan atada, tan restringida. Podía ayudar a esta gente de una muerte, pero sólo los llevaría a otra. Era una situación de perder o perder.

Los bosques que se encontraban justo detrás del aparcamiento parecían más atractivos que nunca. Cuando me sentía así, como si el mundo a mi alrededor estuviera desmoronándose, podía correr. Se sentía tan despreocupante, y yo podía darme la oportunidad de perder mi agitación en el aumento de la euforia que sólo el viento en mi cara y la suciedad bajo mis pies podían darme.

Me estaban llamando ahora y deseaba, más que nada, ser capaz de ir, pero la campana había sonado un minuto antes y los estudiantes que estaban cerca habían casi desaparecido. Suspiré y solté el volante, que no me di cuenta estaba sujetando.

Era tonto, lo sabía, pero tan pronto mis pies tocaron el suelo, quise meterme de nuevo a mi camioneta y acurrucarme allí. Me sentía tan expuesta, indefensa y vulnerable aquí afuera.

Suspiré de nuevo, di la espalda a la camioneta y comencé mi camino de vuelta para seguir con mis clases.

Por suerte, las siguientes dos clases estuvieron ocupadas no por vampiros de ojos dorados, sino por humanos ridículamente llenos de hormonas. Al principio de ambas clases, esperaría en la puerta para asegurarme de que ningún vampiro viniera, y cuando sonara la campana entraría rápidamente y le entregaría mi ficha de asistencia al profesor.

Agradecidamente, ambos suspiraron y no me hicieron hablar de mí misma en frente de todos, como en muchas de mis otras escuelas habían hecho. Matemáticas se pasó rápidamente, y me encontré que el trabajo era tan sencillo que había terminado dos horas de actividades (el profesor me dio un extra de ellas) en diez minutos. No necesitaba usar mi habilidad para saber que se encontraba aturdido, ligeramente horrorizado y un poco molesto debido a mi intelecto. Me sonreí a mí misma cuando lo escuché murmurarse a sí mismo en su escritorio del otro lado de la habitación:

–Esta chica cree que es mejor y más inteligente que todos, ¡incluso que los profesores! ¡JA! Les diré a los demás sobre esto. Me pregunto si ella es así de buena en todas sus materias… es peor que los Cullen. Bueno, veamos si puede manejar esto…

Suspiré en silencio y esperé a que el profesor –Mr. Player– me atacara con su gran y conocido " _Las preguntas más difíciles que ha habido nunca_ ". No fue una sorpresa cuando pidió la atención del resto de la clase y me llamó.

–Ahora, señorita Swan. Sus talentos parecen estar muy por encima de las habilidades de los demás en esta clase. Justo me estaba preguntando si no le molestaría que le hiciera algunas preguntas difíciles –dijo, esbozando una falsa sonrisa, y pude sentir, básicamente, la tensión en el aire. No creía que pudiera responder esas preguntas tan juveniles. Obviamente, no sabía a cuántas escuelas había asistido.

–De acuerdo, señor. Adelante –dije amablemente, tratando de no sonreír. A juzgar por el vacilar en su sonrisa, sabía que no se esperaba mi reacción. ¡Ja!

Una serie de jadeos se escucharon casi en cada estudiante y llegué a la conclusión de que no era el trabajo lo que encontraban complicado, era el hecho de que Mr. Player seguía respirando bajo sus cuellos y les ladraba cuando veía una respuesta incorrecta.

Era obvio que habían escuchado de estas preguntas antes; casi me reí por las expresiones en sus rostros pero no dejé que mis ojos flaquearan; ese era un signo de incertidumbre, de debilidad. Sostuve la mirada en el profesor, mi cuerpo aún inclinado en la cómoda y aburrida posición que había mantenido en los últimos quince minutos.

Sus ojos brillaron súbitamente de manera maliciosa, mientras pensaba en algo. Oh, la naturaleza sádica del profesor de matemáticas.

–De acuerdo, señorita Swan. Venga al frente de la clase –indicó con su mano para que me pusiera de pie.

En verdad, ¿de esto se trataba su maléfico plan? Sabía que cierta gente entraba en pánico cuando se encontraban siendo observados y bajo presión, pero no era mi caso. Yo no era como esa gente. Con todo por lo que había atravesado, una clase de adolescentes no era ninguna molestia para mí.

Aun sonriendo, me levanté y caminé hacia el frente del aula. Todos me miraban, sorprendidos, horrorizados y ligeramente asustados. Mr. Player me siguió, pasó frente a mí y tomó asiento en su escritorio a mi izquierda. Lo miré expectante, haciéndolo dudar debido a mi ánimo, pero siguió adelante y comenzó.

Así fue como mi clase de Matemáticas pasó: por treinta y cinco minutos, estuve parada frente a la clase, respondiendo cada una de las preguntas que el profesor disparaba hacía mí. Sabía que estaba acertando porque comenzó a sentirse frustrado, su rostro enrojeciendo tras cada respuesta correcta. Luché por contraer mi sonrisa, después de todo, no quería que tirara el libro contra mí, lo cual, podía decir, estaba muy cerca de hacer. Mi postura nunca cambió, nunca me inquieté, no desvié la mirada de su escritorio. No quería darle la impresión de que él estaba ganado de ninguna manera. Porque, bueno, no lo estaba.

La campana sonó y el profesor fulminó, enfurecido, el libro. Los demás se levantaron con rapidez y se retiraron, todavía mirándome con asombro y, con respecto a Mr. Player, con ligero temor.

–– ¿Es todo, Señor? –dije, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, luciendo inocente.

Los pocos estudiantes restantes se congelaron, esperando su respuesta con gran expectación, luciendo más como un conejo atrapado en los ojos de un zorro hambriento.

Sus ojos se levantaron del libro, fulminándome; estaba sorprendida de ver a algunos chicos retroceder visiblemente ante su mirada. ¿Asustada? Él tenía qué, ¿cincuenta años? ¿Cómo podía un hombre de su edad lastimarme?

–Sí, señorita. Puede retirarse –respondió, las palabras apenas reconocibles debido a lo apretada que tenía la mandíbula. Sabía que me lo decía a modo de amenaza, pero luché por mantenerme firme de las risitas que amenazaban con escaparse de mi boca.

Guardando mi compostura, caminé con calma hasta mi pupitre y recogí mis cosas, echándome la mochila al hombro. Mientras pasaba a lado del profesor para salir, vi su mano temblar hacia un montón de libros de ejercicios apilados a su derecha. Los estudiantes, todavía inmóviles, me siguieron con la mirada cuando pasé frente a ellos, sus bocas abiertas y sus ojos abiertos. Pero, tan pronto salí de la clase, se apresuraron a salir también, susurrando frenéticamente mientras rodaba mis ojos. Hice mi camino hacia la cafetería lentamente, y podía escuchar su "callada" conversación del otro extremo del corredor.

¡Genial! Conocía los pueblos pequeños y, como tal, las pequeñas escuelas que tienen gusto de chismear. Apostaba que toda la escuela se había enterado ya, confirmando mis sospechas incluso antes de entrar al comedor. Podía escuchar las "silenciosas" conversaciones acerca de lo que había sucedido de casi todo el mundo que se encontraba ahí (¡bien alguien tenía que escuchar!).

Suspiré. Esto no iba a ser bonito.

Empujé la puerta, siendo recibida por un silencio repentino, uno de esos que puedes ver en una película de Disney. Pretendí ser inconsciente a la rápida reducción de los niveles de ruido al igual que a los susurros y miradas, haciendo mi camino para conseguir algo de comer; sin embargo, tan pronto como me giré completamente a ellos, las conversaciones comenzaron de nuevo.

La súbita escalada del ruido hizo que mi cabeza girara y doliera. No estaba acostumbrada a todo ese ruido y con mi audición sonaba tanto que sentía que iba a explotar.

Tomé una bandeja y, mordiendo mi lengua para no gritar de dolor debido a los pequeños hombrecitos que martilleaban mi cráneo, me dirige al puesto que era de "sírvase usted mismo". Wow, ¡Nunca había visto esto antes! Desafortunadamente, el puesto estaba mucho más cerca de las mesas que mantenían las estruendosas (al menos lo eran para mis oídos) voces. Quería gritarles que se callaran, pero eso sería raro. Estaba segura que para los oídos normales era sólo ruidoso, no insoportable.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza cuando se volvieron imposiblemente altos. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía una escuela tan pequeña crear tanto ruido? Incluso las cocineras cuchicheaban al respecto, cada palabra sobreponiéndose a otra. ¡Oh! ¡Algunas veces odiaba esta capacidad de escuchar tan bien! Ya tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón palpitando en mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos. Nadie se había percatado de mi estado inmóvil. Me arrastré a lo largo del mostrador tratando de averiguar qué quería comer pero ya no estaba hambrienta; esta maldita jaqueca estaba empeorando, bloqueando mi necesidad de comer. Si empeoraba, haría un maravilloso trabajo dejándome sin nada de comida en mi estómago.

Las puertas se abrieron, y me deleité con la fría brisa que vino con ella. Sin embargo, con ello, vino un grupo de chicos, quienes, tan pronto se enteraron de lo que había pasado, se unieron también a las conversaciones, añadiéndose al dolor y el ruido en mi cabeza.

Teniendo suficiente, dejé la bandeja en la pila rápidamente y salí de la cafetería. Traté de mantener un paso calmado, y me alegré de que nadie estaba poniendo atención. Salí al aparcamiento y me apoyé sobre la pared del edificio de la escuela; asegurándome de que no hubiera nada alrededor y que los balbuceos en mi cabeza se hubieran reducido significativamente, me dirigí hacia el bosque.

* * *

 **Volviendo al juego ;)**

 **¿Reviews? :)**


End file.
